Diverter assemblies are known, and can be found in both residential and commercial settings. In either setting, the diverter assembly provides selection and control of fluid flow from a water source (e.g., a shower water pipe) to one or more water outlets. Such water outlets may include a fixed shower head or a flexible hand-held sprayer. A rotatable knob on the diverter assembly allows a user to change the flow of the water, such that the water is directed to either the shower head or to the hand-held sprayer. Typically, the body of the diverter assembly may include a holder or slot for retaining the hand-held sprayer in a fixed position when that sprayer is not being used.
The diverter assembly may also include a spring in the valve that controls the direction of water flow from the water inlet to the water outlets. Minerals in the water, such as calcium (Ca) and magnesium (Mg), may accumulate on the spring over time. Such accumulations can corrode and adversely affect the life span of the spring and the diverter assembly.
The present invention is intended to solve the limitations of conventional diverter valve assemblies discussed above. The present invention is also intended to solve other problems inherent in, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by, prior diverter valve assemblies. Some of the features and advantages of the present invention are described in the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.